Monstruación
by Sunny Meyer
Summary: Algo raro le pasa a Kagome, ¿qué le debe suceder? Inuyasha, intrigado, intentará ayudar a su compañera. -Ah, ¡la monstruación! -exclamó él Viñeta con algo de romanticismo y humor. Mal summary. PASEN :)


_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo me divierto con ellos. :)_

**MONSTRUACIÓN**

Era un día cualquiera en la Edad Media.

Inuyasha y sus amigos paseaban agotados por un bosque después de una dura batalla contra un demonio.

Shippo, que iba montado sobre el hombro de Kagome murmuró algunas quejas apenas entendibles; al parecer, el zorrito estaba cansado.

Pero eso no era lo que le importaba a Inuyasha... Kagome tenía muy mala cara, se veía algo pálida y extraña.

-Creo que será mejor que descansemos. -propuso el hanyou.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo e inmediatamente buscaron un lugar donde hacer una fogata, comer y pasar la noche.

Después de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir temprano, había sido un día realmente agotador.

Inuyasha se apoyó en un árbol y, agarrando su espada como si de un peluche se tratase, cerró los ojos.

De repente, un leve quejido captó su atención.

-Kagome, ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? -preguntó el hanyou acercándose silenciosamente a la miko- tienes mala cara.

-No, tranquilo, no es nada. No podía dormir, eso es todo.

El joven observó como la chica posaba sus manos sobre el abdomen con disimulo. Él señaló sus manos, acusándole de mentirle. La joven, al ser descubierta, se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Estoy en "mis días" y me duele la tripa, eso es lo que ocurre. -admitió ella

-Ah, ¡la monstruación! -exclamó él

-Se llama menstruación, idiota y... -la chica calló, incorporándose ligeramente, rodeándose con los brazos, con una mueca en la cara.

En ese momento, unos recuerdos inundaron la mente de Inuyasha:

Un día, cuando él era pequeño, paseando con su madre por la aldea, vió como ella reprimia una mueca, tocándose ligeramente el vientre. Él, muy preocupado por lo que le sucedía a su mamá, le preguntó que le ocurría. Su progenitora, le explicó a Inuyasha lo que le sucedía. El niño, algo asqueado, se compareció de su madre y decidió ayudarla a buscar algunas hierbas medicinales que le curaran el dolor.

-Ahora vengo, Kagome. Aguanta un poco. -dijo el joven, yéndose corriendo hacia algún lugar.

Ella, dolorida, se tumbó para intentar conciliar el sueño.

Mientras, el hanyou saltaba de aquí para allá buscando las hierbas que usaba su madre.

Después de una intensa búsqueda, por fin las encontró y, orgulloso de si mismo, volvió donde estaban sus amigos.

Kagome observó al chico mientras éste le servia agua hervida con diversas hierbas medicinales.

Ella, agradecida, le dio las gracias, apoyándose en el hombro de él.

El hanyou profirió un "feh" y agachó la mirada, ruborizado.

La miko se percató del rubor del chico, pero no dijo nada. Tampoco dijo nada cuando éste, aún más ruborizado, le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Inuyasha siempre se hace el fuerte y le cuesta mostrar sus sentimientos, pero en realidad es solo un chico inseguro al que le es más fácil luchar contra demonios que contra los sentimientos humanos. Él solo quiere protegerse, todo es una coraza... Pero él es adorable y se preocupa por mí... -pensó Kagome.

Y, de repente, una horrible sensación de pena la invadió, haciéndola llorar. Malditas hormonas.

Inuyasha, anonadado, empezó a moverse nerviosamente.

-N-No llores, ¿porque ll-lloras?

No entiende porque lloro, no me comprende. Soy una incomprendida. -pensó la miko.

De nuevo afectada por las hormonas, la joven notó como le ardía el cuerpo, estaba hecha una furia.

-¡SIÉNTATE! -exclamó.

Inmediatamente el joven cayó fulminado en el suelo, despertando así a todos los demás.

Al día siguiente, una Kagome algo avergonzada iba subida encima de Kirara junto con Sango. Mientras, un Inuyasha asustado y confundido, se ocultaba entre sus amigos.

No se llama menstruación, se llama monstruación porque realmente puede convertir a una mujer en un auténtico monstruo... -pensó Inuyasha, suspirando.

Fin.

_¡Hola! Mi segunda "obra", por llamarlo de alguna manera... xD_

_Esta idea surgió después de acabar el anime de Inuyasha, amé el final, amé cada escena, amé TODO pero necesitaba algo que recrear en mi mente xD_

_Así que, cuando me iba a dormir, me vino esta idea a la mente y me dio por escribir... a las 4 de la madrugada. La historia es un poco loca y sin sentido, lo se, pero... eran las 4 de la madrugada, lo escribí desde mi móvil y me moría de sueño así que esto fue lo que salió. :P_

_Os guste o no mi historia, agradecería vuestra opinión para así intentar mejorar o cambiar algunas cosas._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! (El botón de reviews está cerca, ¿no crees? ejem, indirecta)._

_Un beso,_

_Sunny Meyer_


End file.
